Improvements over the original patent include:
use of higher pressure to minimize exchanger size: PA1 use of aluminum with a corrosion inhibitor to minimize weight; PA1 formation of ice in an easily removable cylindrical shape around a central evaporator tube or freezing component; PA1 simplification of the icemaker components; and in a preferred embodiment PA1 arrangement of the icemaker components to make maximum use of the chimney effect to maximize air flow to improve heat transfer.
This patent covers both a free standing unit and a unit made with suitable hooks to allow the unit to be transported and held in the proper upright position by hooking to a side of a normal insulated cooler chest.
The ice is formed from water poured into a container with an inner central cylindrical opening that fits closer than one sixteenth of an inch around the cylindrical evaporator tube or evaporator.